Enchanted to Meet You
by BlondBanana
Summary: What if things didn't go all that smoothly between Kim and Jared? My version of how they meet, eventually come to accept the imprint for what it is, and fall in love. Watch out for language in coming chapters, for Kimberly Anne Conweller isn't one of those shy imprints that you never read about- well, maybe just a little bit at the beginning. Not all fluff!
1. The End of Life as We Know It

Disclaimer: Tis unfortunate but I do not own anything to do with Twilight, Jared, or Kim. I just LOVE it! :)

The first chapter in Enchanted to Meet You, a story of Jared and Kim. Though I love the typically fluffy romance stories, this is not one of those- well, at least for the first part while Kim and Jared adjust into the lives of being imprinted. While I do realize that logically I should post the story of Emily and Sam first, I don't do logically well so here you go... :)

* * *

Today was pure bliss. Yesterday Jared had returned from school after a mysterious disappearance. And, somehow he'd gotten hotter: more muscles and taller. Today I had English so I got a full hour of staring at him- in a non-creepy way of course.

Mr. Asch dove right back in as Jared took his regular seat two chairs to my right. To start off a Tuesday morning, he assigned us a partner project due the following Friday. Instead of letting me grab Jamie as my partner, Mr. Asch decided to pick our partners and be extra cruel. Glancing over, I saw Jared look extremely bored.

Mr. Asch paired Jamie with Logan, cockiest guy ever. Then he paired me with Jared, pulling me aside to explain he thought I would be able to catch Jared up on all the class work he missed. A blush crept up my neck and lit up my face that I futilely attempted to hide behind my hair. Jared looked up trying to locate me; of course he wouldn't notice the quiet girl who'd been in his English class for two years now. Shaking off the hurt, I moved over a couple seats until I was sitting next to him and said, "Hi Jared."

Jared's mouth flopped open but he quickly snapped it shut, staring at me. "Kim, right?" Jared asked rhetorically. I nodded stiffly, it felt like his eyes were piercing me.

"So what do you want to do for this project?" he asked politely.

"I don't care." I mumbled softly then shrugged.

"It should be ladies choice." Jared insisted.

I was flattered and my blush showed it by creeping back onto my cheeks as Jared smiled. We discussed what to do for our project until class ended. Jared even waited for me to pack my bag and walked with me out into the hall.

"So… Kim?" Jared asked and I nodded encouragingly, not wanting this conversation to end. "Do you like cheese?"

Laughing, I nodded, "Yes."

Just as I answered his ridiculous question, I dropped my favorite pen among the flurry of feet and people.

"Oh.." I said stupidly bending down in an attempt to retrieve it but a freshman came barreling down the hall at me, clearly not seeing me bent down. At the last possible moment Jared's arm flung out and stopped the kid with his feet only inches from running over me.

"Hey!" the freshman exclaimed, not seeing who had stopped him or he wouldn't have reacted that strongly.

"Watch where you're going." Jared threatened before pointedly looking down at where I had frozen, braced for impact with his feet.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled down to me as I stood up, blushing furiously. Then I noticed a crowd that had stopped to stare at the confrontation surely about to take place.

"A real apology." Jared hissed menacingly as he shook angrily, still clutching the boy's shirt.

I was still dumbfounded but couldn't help loving the way Jared's body was curved protectively around mine to prevent the oncoming danger.

Cautiously, I reached out and put a hand lightly on his quivering shoulder, "Jared. I'm fine. Really."

He seemed to calm down some at my touch and my words but still shook violently, however Jared calming could have just been my imagination. Suddenly Paul was standing next to Jared looking as menacing as ever, the bystanders all shuffled backwards ever so cautiously. Jared unwound his hand from the freshman's shirt before the guy scurried off.

"Chill out man." Paul whispered softly and I don't think I was supposed to hear but due to our close proximity I couldn't help but overhear. Jared continued to shake angrily so Paul placed a restraining arm around Jared's shoulder and all but dragged him out of the hallway as the crowd formed a pathway for them to go through.

My heart longed to run after them and make sure Jared was okay but it clearly wasn't my place as someone Jared had just met. Then I couldn't think about following him anymore because Jamie was there talking to me excitedly. She of course knew about my huge crush on Jared and was super excited for me that we actually talked and I had touched him.

"Jamie. Nothing happened. He was just being polite." I moaned as she dragged me to my locker just as the bell rang.

"JARED talked to you though!" Jamie shrieked.

"Geez Jamie, I don't think the aliens heard you. Besides, we are going to be late for class." I winced, pulling her off to math class where Ms. Faulker was so deaf, Jamie would continue to harass me.

"I don't understand how you aren't completely freaking out right now. Honestly Kim, how long have you been crushing on him? And now you got to talk to him!" Jamie exclaimed quietly as we walked into class late.

Jamie continued to freak out all through Math class but eventually I droned her out, staring out the window that we sat next to.

- Jared POV -

"Dang, why'd I have to lose control near her?" I cursed at myself.

"Near who?" Paul asked confused.

"I can't believe I was so stupid. I don't even know why I got so mad. She was about to get hurt and I acted on instinct." I continued to mutter.

"Jared. Who is she?" Paul said, starting to get irritated at me.

"Of course now my chances are shot. How am I supposed to explain that to her? Oh my god. I totally must have freaked her out. Now what am I supposed to do?" I muttered pacing back and forth.

Paul's arm grabbed me to stop my pacing before nearly yelling at me, "Who is she?"

"Kim." I said, my voice went all gooey and I automatically felt better. Then there was a tug, pulling me back inside, back to her.

"Dude, no way. You imprinted? Already?" Paul said, looking at me in disbelief.

"I guess so." I shrugged, walking back inside of school.

"Dude, you can't go back in there. You have to go see Sam, tell him. Maybe he and Emily will have some tips for you or something. Or at least Em will." Paul suggested pulling me to a stop at the end of the lockers.

"What are the two of you doing outside of class?" Mr. Cain asked suspiciously. It was at times like these when I hated that everybody suspected us of doing drugs and stuff when all we ever did was protect them from the leeches.

I'd never been an excellent liar so I looked at Paul who sighed softly before explaining, "We were just heading off to the bathroom."

"I see. So why does it look like to two of you are leaving?" Mr. Cain questioned us, not believing Paul's story.

"We weren't sir. Jared just had to stop at his locker on his way back to class, he forgot his textbook." Paul explained, lying through his teeth. I racked my brain to try and remember what class I had now but it kept drifting back to Kim and her big green eyes.

I sighed then someone punched in the arm making me exclaim in protest.

"Earth to Jared. Mr. Cain, asked you what class you have." Paul said, rolling his eyes at me clearly annoyed.

"Oh sorry sir." Then I was forced to pause because I'd gotten distracted and still hadn't managed to think of what class I had, "History."

"Alright, but move along you two. And I don't want to see you all make a habit of this." Mr. Cain nodded still not fully believing us but walked away anyways.

"Smooth Jared." Paul said sarcastically, punching me again. "Way to completely zone out. You really need to get out of here and see Sam."

"Nah, maybe later." I sighed, a need to see Kim again triumphed going to see Sam again any day.

"Fine but you better tell him today. There's a bonfire this weekend, invite her." Paul suggested walking off.

I walked off to History where Mrs. Giddings would be showing us the rest of a movie and wouldn't even notice that I had disappeared. Dad said that when the school called they found it odd that I had only been going to one class the whole two weeks I was gone: History. Mrs. Giddings has to be the oldest teacher ever but for once I was glad that I had her mindless class so I could let my mind wander without the risk of being embarrassed again.

- Kim POV -

"Ms. Kimberly. Would you like to answer the question or continue gazing out the window?" Ms. Faulker asked rudely, snapping her ever-present ruler down on my table. The sound made me jump and my heart race stupidly startled.

"I'm sorry. Could you please repeat the question?" I asked shyly as a furious blush raced up my neck to cover my already heated face.

"I asked what the answer is to the equation on the board, Ms. Kimberly." Ms. Faulker repeated herself impatiently as the rest of the class had turned in their seats to see the normally quiet girl get yelled at.

"Oh…" I replied, glancing over at the board silently praying that I wouldn't have to plug the equation into my calculator. "The answer is 3 and a quarter."

"Correct. Next time, how about we try to pay attention in class?" Ms. Faulker asked rhetorically before walking off and choosing her next victim.

Embarrassed tears formed at the edge of my eyes as I blinked furiously in a desperate attempt not to cry. Then thankfully the bell rang and I grabbed my stuff, almost sprinting for the door, but I tripped over a table leg right before the door and seconds before I hit the ground strong hands caught me and stood me upright.

"Uhhh… thank you." I mumbled embarrassed and let my hair fall in front of my face still fighting, and losing, against a raging blush and embarrassed tears.

"Are you okay?" Jared's deep voice rang down to me, his hand still resting on my arm comfortingly.

"Yup. Fine." I smiled falsely, and it would have worked had my voice not broken in the middle.

"Kim? What's wrong?" Jared asked, bending down to try and look me in the eye.

"Nothing. Really, Jared, I'm fine." I mumbled, shifting my gaze to the floor.

"I can take you to the nurse if you need it." Jared offered, his anxiety practically rolling off of him.

"Really Jared. I'm perfectly fine. Just having a bad-ish day." I said, looking up at him so he could see the honesty in my eyes.

"Bad-ish." Jared repeated as people migrated towards the lunchroom.

"Yes, bad-ish." I said, the way he said my made-up word made me want to smile.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Jared asked sweetly.

"No, it's okay. I'm sure you've got better things to do." I shrugged.

Jokingly, Jared studied his imaginary watch then declared, "Nope. Nothing to do for another hour and a half."

I managed a small laugh before walking towards my locker as Jared followed.

"Kim, I'm being serious. I want to hear about your day and try to make it better." He said as I fiddled with my lock before it sprung open and I quickly grabbed my lunch.

I turned to face him making a couple stray hairs stick in my lip gloss. "Why?" I asked curious.

His mouth dropped open and his eyes showed some strange yearning that I didn't necessarily understand.

"Why what?" Jared asked, his voice strained but his posture tried to make him seem casual.

"Why do you have a sudden interest in me or in how my day is going?" I asked softly, not really wanting him to stop paying attention to me but was curious as to why.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jared said, his voice struggled to keep a detached collected tone while his eyes basically pleaded me not to go any further.

Slowly I nodded and decided to listen to his eyes, not pushing him any further.

"Lunch?" Jared asked, leading me towards the cafeteria.

"How about we go outside? The cafeteria gets too crowded." I said, inclining my head in the opposite direction of the cafeteria. Jared cracked a large smile and started walking.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked from a couple paces behind him, upon noticing his lack of a lunch.

"I'm not incredibly hungry right now." Jared shrugged as he slowed his pace to match mine then held the door open for me.

Once we were outside I felt better immediately, the fresh air and open space allowed me to breathe and think clearer. But apparently the ability to think clearer in the fresh air didn't lead me to get over my nervousness of Jared actually paying attention to me.


	2. How You Gonna Breathe Without Me?

I ducked out of the door and into the hallway with my books wrapped to my chest and my purse clunking against the back of my leg. My hair fell out from behind my ear as I walked but I walked straight to my locker, only looking up in order to avoid collisions.

Lunch had been new and different but weird. Once I reached my locker, I spun the dial quickly- hoping to get home fast enough so I could finish my homework early and then do something fun.

24-36-24. Crap, I never got the combination right on the first time. 24-36-20. Click, and I was in. Holding the lock in the same hand as my books, I quickly grabbed my lunchbox and slid the lock back in place.

I turned around straight into somebody.

"I'm so sorry." I said apologetic, blushing furiously as I stared at the floor- silently praying that it would open up and swallow me whole.

"It's my fault." Jared said softly, softly grabbing my elbow. Slowly my eyes worked their way up to his.

"Hi." I said softly.

"Hi." Jared replied, his face breaking out into the biggest grin I'd seen on his face in a while.

"Can I walk you to the bus or your car?" Jared asked, motioning towards the front of school.

"No thanks. I'm good." I replied softly, clenching the stuff in my hands a little tighter.

"Oh. Okay…" Jared said, shoving his hands into his jean pockets awkwardly.

"So…" I said, only increasing the awkwardness. I hated this, I wasn't normally a shy person but Jared was just so freaking intimidating. "It was nice talking to you."

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow." Jared said, waving as I started to walk off.

"See you." I mumbled, pushing out the front doors. Everyone else had already cleared out relatively quickly, only a few stragglers were left.

I pulled on the strap that had been precariously close to falling off my shoulder before taking off towards home and plugging in my iPod, knowing that Jonathan was no hope for a ride. And of course my car had decided to die this morning.

As I took off down the road, I glanced warily at the sky- unsure as to whether it was going to rain or not. The sky appeared to be darkening so I picked up speed and was at the end of my road when a large grey pick-up truck pulled up beside me.

"I would have been willing to give you a ride." Jared offered, scaring the crap out of me.

"Holy SHIT!" I screamed, thoroughly startled.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Jared said as I unplugged my iPod.

"It's okay." I said, still clutching the things in my hands.

"I would have given you a ride had I known you needed one." Jared repeated.

"I wanted to walk." I shrugged.

"Oh, really?" Jared asked suspiciously.

"Yup." I said quickly, walking as Jared rolled along next to me in his truck barely going a couple miles per hour.

"Do you want a ride?" Jared asked.

"I'm just at the end of the street." I said, pointing in the general direction of my house.

"Kim. Get in the truck." Jared said, stopping the truck and then opening the door.

Cautiously, I walked towards the truck and then jumped in and set my things down on my lap.

"Thank you." I said softly.

He drove slowly down the street for some unknown reason.

"Kim?" Jared asked as he pulled into my driveway after I pointed it out to him.

"Yes?" I asked with my hand on the doorknob.

"How come you are so timid around me? I know enough about you to know that you aren't normally this quiet." Jared asked.

"You're intimidating." I whispered truthfully before opening the door and jumping out. "Thanks for the ride."

I walked swiftly up the pathway to the front door and was inside, dropping my lunchbox off in the kitchen before Jared's truck pulled out of the driveway. It was strange. I felt like I couldn't breathe without him near but then when he was near, I was too startled to breathe.


	3. My Week in Heaven with Jared Cameron

3. My Week In Heaven With Jared Cameron

Sorry, this is getting bad- my updating, I mean. This one should have a lot of updates soon. I finally finished the filler chapters. Plus this is my form of procrastination- it's December Exam time. YAY! :( Trying to work on all of them as fast as I can.

* * *

I laid there staring up at my ceiling instead of doing the crap load of homework I was supposed to be doing.

Jared was on my mind but really, what else was new?

He had driven me home. I'd gotten to sit in his truck and breathe in his delicious scent. The memory makes me regret not having asked for a ride home or at least not having gotten in his truck earlier so I could savor his company for as long as possible.

The thunder rolled outside and lightning lit up the sky.

I found myself wondering what Jared was doing. Whether he was listening to the rain or already knee-deep in homework- I usually was.

Bored and not having any luck concentrating, I decided to go downstairs to talk to Jonathan.

"Hey." Jon said, barely lifting his head from his book as I plopped down on the end of his bed.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I hear you and Cameron have some sort of thing now." Jon said, arching his eyebrows at me suspiciously.

"He talked to me for like a second today. It doesn't mean anything." I lied.

"Good. Cause he is bad news. It's best to stay away from all of them." Jon warned me, clearly talking about the new found group called the Hall Monitors.

"Got it." I acknowledged.

"Good. Now what's got you down here?" Jon asked suspiciously as he finally laid his book down.

"Nothing. Just bored." I said, rocking back and forth.

"You should have the same amount of homework as me- why aren't you doing that?" Jon asked, knowing I usually made a point of finishing my homework- the complete opposite of him.

"Not in the mood." I shrugged.

"Why don't you go bug the twins then? I'm supposed to be finished with this book by tomorrow." Jonathan said, showing me how far he was in Tess of the d'Ubervilles, which was probably about a quarter of the way through the book.

"Good luck with that." I snorted sarcastically, before getting up and heading to the kitchen to fix myself a snack.

I stood in the kitchen gazing out across the street absentmindedly. I had started out watching the rain fall but had gotten sucked into a daydream when something caught my eye in the woods across the street, hastily bringing me out of my daydream.

I just caught a glimpse of something massive as it turned away. I did see a tail though. A tail wouldn't belong to the bears rumored to be lurking in the woods in and around Forks and La Push.

Quickly, I grabbed a granola bar off the counter and went to check on the twins.

They were too busy destroying their room to notice me peak my head in. Mom would surely get on their case when she got home from the grocery store.

I trudged back upstairs to my room where I reluctantly started my homework. Granted, I didn't have as much as Jonathan because I'm not a slacker and I don't usually procrastinate.

Mom's car pulling into the driveway as I was about halfway through my last homework assignment due on Wednesday. Dad somehow timed his arrival to be about 10 minutes before I finished which perfectly aligned with Mom's call for dinner.

"Hi, Daddy." I said, kissing his cheek on the way to my chair.

"Hi, Kimmy. How was your day?" Dad replied smiling warmly at me. Mom glared at him angrily- she always got mad if she wasn't the first one he asked.

"Fine. My car broke down." I shrugged, dishing myself some lasagna before aiding Mike with his serving.

"Did your brother give you a ride?" Dad asked, but he was wasting hid breathe. Everyone knew Jon wasn't one for sharing his possessions or really being helpful at all. Dad only thought he was helpful when Jon was scaring off my many suitors *sarcasm*.

"I walked. It was such a nice day." I said, not trying to get Jon in trouble.

"It was. Until it rained." Dad agreed, eating.

"I like the rain." Mike inserted.

"Me too! Puddles, mud, mud pies…" Matt started listing on his fingers.

"You two don't like thunder or lightning though." Jon scoffed.

"Yeah," Mike started.

Matt finished, "So?"

"Babies." Jon coughed, not subtly at all.

"Jonathan! Don't be rude! It's perfectly normal to be a little afraid of lightning and thunder." Mom scolded, looking up from Lizzy- my baby sister.

"Not when you're 6!" Jon said exasperatedly.

"You didn't grow out of ut until you were 13 if I remember correctly." I mentioned.

"Kimberly, you better shut up!" Jon yelled angrily, standing up and throwing an angry finger in my direction.

"Woah…" I said, sitting back and surrendering as Lizzy burst into tears.

"Jonathan! Calm down!" Dad ordered.

"Jonathan! What has gotten into you lately?" Mom said, taken aback.

"I'm not stupid." Jonathan said before making a dramatic exit with his food and storming off to his room.

"Why is Jonathan stupid?" Matt asked quietly.

"He's not stupid." I corrected him automatically.

"Why?" Mike pressed.

"Who said he was stupid?" Matt asked.

"No one." Mom said quickly. She and Dad kept giving each other these weird looks but I bit my tongue and didn't question them.

"Jon's just stressed out. He has a lot of homework due this week plus we are busy applying to colleges this week." I covered for my older brother.

Afterwards, I helped Mom load the dishes into the dishwasher and got my stuff ready for the next day. I got dressed for bed and wrote in my journal before heading out to the TV room and collapsing next to Dad on the couch.

I must have been more tired than I'd thought because the next thing I knew, Dad was shaking my shoulder and telling me to go to bed.

I ended up just flopping onto of my comforter, too tired to do anything, and fell straight asleep.

I woke up late the next morning and had to rush around to shower despite the three other people who needed the shower, eat, pack my lunch, and walk to school. Jon took off while I was shoveling food into my mouth even though I begged him for a ride.

I raced upstairs to brush my teeth before finally heading out the door with 10 minutes until first bell. It was a 15 minute walk to school. Groaning, I stepped off the porch and before I could put my iPod in, a car honked.

Looking up, I saw Jared waving at to get in. Thankful, I ran to his truck and jumped into the passenger's seat.

"Thank you so much." I said as I buckled myself in. I felt like everything was much simpler around Jared, there couldn't be a problem in the world with him around.

"No problem. I figured you wouldn't want to walk in this crappy weather." Jared explained, looking up at the black sky.

"That was very thoughtful of you." I complimented, already feeling more at home around him than I had been feeling at my actual home in a couple months.

"You normally drive right?" Jared asked after thanking me for my compliment.

"Yeah, but yesterday my car broke down and Jon's too much of a buttface to give me a ride, so until I get the money to fix it I'm stuck walking." I explained.

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to pick you up? At least until your car gets fixed?" Jared offered kindly.

"Oh, god. I'm so sorry. That must have sounded like I was asking you for rides. I didn't mean to do that to you- I'm fine with walking." I said backtracking quickly so the words seemed to trip over each other.

"Kim, I want to be your ride. I pass by your house everyday anyway." Jared said, stopping my blabbering.

"I couldn't impose on you like that." I shook my head.

"It would be no imposition but a friend helping another friend out." Jared said. I tried to control my heart but it did little flips in my chest as Jared had called me a friend. Now, I just needed to get a "girl" in front of the friend.

"Maybe." I hesitated.

"Kim, if you don't say yes right now I will throw you out and make you walk in the rain." Jared threatened jokingly.

"Okay. Yes. Fine. That would be greatly appreciated. I'll even pitch in for gas." I consented.

"No. I won't allow it." Jared shook his head as he pulled into a parking spot near the school entrance.

"Thank you." I said softly before opening my door and umbrella.

We walked together to my locker where he split off to go to his own.

I sighed in anticipation of spending my commute to school and back bathed in Jared's wonderful scent and heat. Shuddering, I entered Geography and sat down in my regular spot. After everyone was seated, Peterson conducted the lesson in the same boring way that he always does- song, short class discussion, and a video. I can't stand the class because no matter how hard I try, no notes can be taken during class. Videos don't count as reliable sources and the songs only occasionally introduce the topic of the day. It's miserable and has caused my grade to be a B-.

Thoroughly exhausted, I walked out to find Jared leaning against the opposite wall, looking worried.

"Sorry, if I pushed you into riding with me this morning. You don't have to if you don't want to." Jared rushed to say as he walked with me.

"Jared, I would love to get a ride with you." I said soothingly. "But my car should be fixed by the end of the week."

"Until then, I'll be your ride." Jared assured me.

By the end of the week, I was glad to have my car fixed because it granted me my freedom back but it stole away my daily time with Jared- time that I had come to really enjoy.

So on the way home Friday afternoon, Jared looked like he was struggling with something. He really was an open-book at times.

"What is it?" I asked Jared concerned, as we turned on to my street.

"There's something I want to ask you." Jared announced.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Do you want to go to a bonfire tomorrow night with me?" Jared breathed, making it almost impossible to hear.

"I'd love to." I agreed.

I spent all of Saturday getting dressed, I was too excited for our little quasi-date. Now I knew it would be listening to the tribe stories again for only the millionth time in my life but I loved them and I would be getting to see Emily. I hadn't seen her lately and missed her sorely.

Jared picked me up wearing a tight grey t-shirt under a checked unbuttoned button-up shirt and jeans. I was wearing a pair of grey skinnies and white t-shirt with a fun scarf for warmth. As soon as we got there, I spotted Emily who was failing at trying to keep all the guys away from the food.

"Kim! How have you been?" Emily greeted me enthusiastically.

"Fine. And you?" I asked, hugging her.

"Good. Good." Emily said and I couldn't help but notice how her eyes snaked their way to Sam when she said so.

"Are you excited? I know you love the legends." Emily said happily.

"Yup." I said happily then Jake walked over.

"Hey." He nodded at me. I replied before Jared pulled me over to a log he'd reserved with two massive plates of food in his hand.

"I hope one of those isn't for me." I said, staring at them dubiously.

"One is. But if you don't eat it all, I will." Jared said, kissing my hair.

Harry Clearwater began the legends and I was enthralled. I could feel Jared looking at me but I didn't care, I could see the stories unfolding before my eyes and I kind of zoned out as I always do when I listen to the legends.

* * *

Sorry. It's kind of a cliff-hanger and I hate those more than a lot of people but the next one should be up by this weekend if you can wait. Guess what happens next? Does Jared tell her? How does she react? All to come in the following chapter.

Love, Blondee


	4. The Big Wolf Tells All

4. The Big Wolf Tells All

Sorry. Jokes about not posting again until this weekend. I'm still procrastinating. :)

* * *

We walked down the beach slowly. Not touching or talking but it wasn't awkward. I was glad for the time to think. I thought about the legends Mr. Black had told. Sure, I'd heard them since I was a little girl I knew them, practically by heart, but the way Mr. Black had presented it made them sound like they held more truth then they had when Dad told me them as a bedtime story.

"Kim…" Jared said, taking an unsettling breath. I could almost feel the anxiety radiating off of him in waves.

"What is it?" I asked him nervously but I wanted to help him, make him feel at ease.

"Do you believe in the legends?" Jared asked softly, taking my hands in his. I was distracted by how perfectly our hands fit together so I nodded absentmindedly.

"You do?" Jared asked almost excitedly.

"What?" I asked confused.

Jared ran a hand through his hair clearly frustrated. His brown eyes bore into my eyes seeming to try to convey some secret message.

"Do you think that the legends are true? That our people can shift into wolves?" He asked slowly.

"I guess so." I shrugged.

"We can. I can turn into a wolf." Jared informed me.

After a brief silence, I broke out laughing.

"Good one Jared." I laughed, "You almost got me. Your face was so serious."

"But…Kim, I'm being serious." Jared stuttered out, looking shocked.

"Yeah, right." I laughed.

"I am." Jared said incredulously.

"Prove it. Show me." I said, putting a hand on my hip.

"What?" Jared asked.

"Prove to me that you 'can turn into a wolf'." I dared him, putting air quotes around his earlier words.

"Fine. Wait here." Jared said, walking towards the shadows stripping off his shirt as he walked.

Soon there was a giant brown wolf that emerged out of the same shadows Jared had disappeared into. I mean this wolf was huge, easily the size of a horse if not bigger.

"Oh…" I said softly, my brain stuck. Then it hit me. What the Hell am I standing here for? There's a huge wolf right in front of me and then naturally, I freaked out.

I was so freaked out, tears started streaming down my face and I ran. Ran like hell. I ran into the woods towards my house, the only place I could think of at that moment. I could hear him yelling after me as I ran but I kept on going, crying too hard to see where I was going. Thankfully, I knew where I was going from my childhood.

When the woods finally broke, I recognized the road and ran to my house. I guess I had fallen a couple time in the woods because I could feel the blood flowing openly down my leg. When I ran up the entrance to my house, I saw something move on the front porch.

"Hello? Who's there?" I asked shakily, searching for some kind of weapon.

"It's Jared." He said emerging from the shadows and I felt all the blood drain from my face.

"Stay away from me." I said backing away as he went to approach.

"Kim, please don't say that." Jared begged but stopped his approach.

"I mean it, Jared. Stay away from me. For good." I ordered.

"I can't do that. You're hurt Kim, please let me help you." Jared managed to choke out.

"No. Stay away from me."I said, sounding a lot braver then I felt.

"Do you really mean that?" Jared asked and the look on his face made me want to rip my own heart out but then I remembered that he was dangerous and turned into a giant freaking wolf.

"Yes." I breathed. "I mean it."

His face fell considerably then he moved to walk off the porch. I back away very deliberately. As soon as he was clear, I ran inside before locking the door and sinking down to break down sobbing.

* * *

Big drama when Jared tells all. What will happen? :)

Love, Blondee


	5. So Much Sad is Going to Flood an Ocean

5. So Much Sad is Going to Flood the Ocean

Still procrastinating. Read and enjoy or not, it's really up to you.

* * *

When I woke mom was shaking me awake from my uncomfortable position slumped on the floor in front of the door.

"Kim? What happened? Are you all right? Why are you sleeping in front of the door? Why are your eyes red? Were you crying? Did Jared have something to do with this? You father would be more than willing to beat him up for you." Mom bombarded me as soon as she saw my eyes open.

"I'm fine." I muttered, my voice thick with sleep and tears.

"No, you're not fine. The boy of your dreams finally pays attention to you and you come home from your first date crying and end up sleeping in front of the door. You are clearly not fine. Do you want to talk about it?" Mom offered.

"I think I'm just going to go back to bed Mom." I replied slowly working my way out of the uncomfortable position I had slept in.

"Okay. But you know that you can tell me anything right?" Mom asked as she walked towards the kitchen.

"I know Mom." I sighed. She nodded contently and then continued to walk off.

"Have a good sleep." Mom called as I trudged up the stairs. I collapsed on my bed not bothering to change clothes, wash my face or anything like that. I promptly fell back asleep within a minute of my face hitting the pillow.

I woke up again to find myself buried underneath my covers in a quiet house. Strange, I thought wondering where everyone was. Instead of dwelling on it for too long I fell back asleep, deciding to make the most of the quiet house by sleeping.

The next thing I knew my alarm clock was blaring in my ear. Groaning and rolling over I slammed the snooze button before burying my face into the pillows again. Monday morning, not fun.  
I let my snooze go off five more times before I finally rolled out of bed. After showering I quickly threw on some skinny jeans and a t-shirt, grabbed a sweatshirt before heading downstairs for breakfast. My lunch was already packed thanks to Mom with my breakfast of an apple sitting on top of my old Batman lunchbox.

The twins must have left already with Mom because again the house was eerily silent.

School passed slowly without Jared to entertain me. He wasn't at school but why did I care? The next day was the same. No Jared. I longed for him. I was pathetic, I missed what little attention I'd gotten from him last week even thought he turns into a giant freaking wolf. Wednesday was different because he showed up to school but to none of the classes we had together and he looked terrible but something in Paul's eyes told me to stay away. By Thursday he was coming to all of his classes but avoiding me like the plague.

At lunch, I decided this had gone on long enough. I wanted to be around him again. I didn't care about how dangerous he could be. And, and maybe I just imagined what I'd seen.

"Jared." I said, going up behind him in the line.

"K-" Jared choked as Paul sent daggers to me.

"I'm sorry." I said quickly. All day I'd been trying to think up the perfect way to apologize to him but now that I was inches away from him, seeing the pain in his eyes, no words seemed better.

"It's not your fault. It's mine. I'm sorry." Jared said, sadly.

"No, I shouldn't have reacted like that." I shook my head.

"It's understandable." Jared smiled sadly.

"Will you stop? I'm sorry." I asked him.

"What do you mean?" Jared asked confused.

Hesitantly, I stood up on my tiptoes and brushed my lips to his.

"What are you doing tonight?" Jared asked breathily.

"Nothing that I know of." I smiled back.

"Dinner and a movie?" Jared offered.

"Sure. I'll meet you there." I said, paying for my lunch and going off to find my friends.

As soon as I sat down smiling, Jamie bombarded me with questions.

"Did I just see you freaking kiss Jared Thail?" She squealed.

"No." I smiled, chewing on my lower lip lightly.

"You totally did!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Maybe." I conceded.

* * *

Yay! Kimmy got over it. :)

Blondee


	6. More Spilled Tears

6. More Spilled Tears

The title is foreboding. Sorry :(

* * *

Throwing on a pair of skinnies with a longline crop top under my leather jacker and flats, I got in my car after loading up my purse with the necessities. On my way there I found myself strangely nervous but brushed it off and turned up the radio so I couldn't focus on anything else. I pulled up to the little movie theater in the town right outside of Forks and waited.

I waited for a half an hour in my car then the rain started to come down. I grabbed the umbrella from the back seat and stepped out in case I hadn't seen Jared to in and he was waiting for me- even though our date was supposed to have started twenty minutes ago. I was positive I hadn't seen him go in.  
I waited outside of the theater for about twenty more minutes when I became furious. He had clearly set up this fake date to get back at me for kissing him. I shouldn't have kissed him that was just stupid of me to assume that he finally felt something for me. I had walked stupidly into his plan being naive and oblivious.

I reached into my purse to call him and give him a piece of my mind but found that I had left my phone at home on the charger.

Angrily I ran through the rain and got back inside my car to drive away.

Halfway through Forks, my car decided to hate me as well by breaking down. I punched the steering wheel angrily and sat there in my broken down car on the side of the road for a little bit but I got cold quickly because I'd forgone a rain coat for an umbrella. I dug through the back seat of the car only to find nothing of use to me for my new plan of walking home. I flipped down one of the seats to see what was in the trunk. I thankfully found a pair of rain boots but they were just a little bit too small however they would have to make due. I jammed my feet in them and opened the door to open my umbrella, grabbed my purse then locked the car and set out walking.

As I walked I froze. The wind was whipping and cars driving by were constantly splashing me as they whizzed by. I longed to take the short cut through the woods where I'd be a little more protected from the rain, the wind, and the cars but now that I knew about Jared I wanted to stay as far away from the woods as possible. So instead I kept going on the frigid road praying that my family would come back early from Port Angeles and pick me up. Or anyone of my friends would come to pick me up just sensing that I needed help. That of course didn't happen so I trudged all the way to the entrance into La Push.

I didn't live far and I knew the path that connects the entrance to my neighborhood well. It didn't stray too far from the road but was significantly shorter. At this point I was drenched to the bone. My arms didn't want to hold the umbrella up anymore, my toes were being pinched by the shoes, and I was shaking from the cold. I just wanted to stop. I looked at my watch and saw that it was almost 7:30. I got furious at Jared and kept going.

I finally made it home shortly after eight. I immediately boiled some water and ran upstairs for a nice warm shower. I heard the kettle go off so I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel leaving my hair dripping a little. I walked briskly down the stairs to shut off the stove. I grabbed my favorite mug and filled it up with the steaming water then walked off to the pantry for the hot chocolate mix. As I was stirring the mix in, someone knocked on the door.

"I'm coming!" I called but couldn't figure out who it was since all my friends and family would have just walked in.

Completely forgetting I was in nothing but a towel, I swung the door open only to see Jared Cameron standing there looking very sheepish. As soon as he saw it was me, in a towel, he quickly averted his gaze.

"Jared." I said angrily.

"Kim, wait! Please let me explain." Jared begged as I slammed the door shut and locked it.

"No!" I yelled.

"I called you to tell you something came up. I couldn't go. Sam wouldn't let me." he yelled as I walked up the stairs and his voice got softer and softer the further away from it I got. Once in my room I got dressed and turned on my iPod in order to block him out more.

* * *

Jared's a tool.

Blondee :)


	7. Karma is a Bitch but Grudges are Worse

7. Karma is a Bitch but Grudges are Worse

* * *

I was furious at him. He had the audacity to blame it on Sam! I purposefully avoided him, similar to what he had done last week. Unfortunately, I have a bit of a grudge holding habit and flicked him off whenever he came around trying to apologize by pulling all of this bullshit out of his ass.

I felt him approaching me in the cafeteria and pointedly rolled my eyes at Jamie. She giggled and looked over my shoulder where I could feel him standing.

I turned and looked at him with a death stare.

"You know what Cameron? If you hadn't wanted to go out with me, all you had to do was say so." I sighed.

"Jacob Black will fix your car." Jared said, totally out of left field and I was momentarily thrown for a loop.

"I don't need your pity favors. I enjoy walking, it's healthy for you. Plus you burn as many calories walking as you do running." I informed him.

"Kim, you show up to school soaked every day. Let me get your car fixed for free." Jared reasoned. He was right, unfortunately. Lately, it was raining only during the times where I needed to go places like school or home.

"I think, sitting in the garage suits it better." I pondered. "What do you think Jamie?"

"No. I'm not getting to this. Leave me out of this." Jamie said, standing and taking her tray with her.

"Bitch." I hissed after her retreating figure.

"If you don't let me fix your car then let me take you to and from school." Jared argued.

"I'd rather do the cinnamon challenge again and then do the Dunkin' Donut challenge." I stated simply.

"So, I'll see you at 7:45 tomorrow morning." Jared said.

"I'll be sure to be sick." I smiled fakely.

"Come on, Kim." Jared begged.

"If I agree to getting my car fixed, will you leave me alone?" I asked, annoyed and bored with the whole conversation.

"Yes." Jared agreed.

"Fine. I'll see Jacob at my house afterschool tomorrow." I consented.

"Good." Jared breathed. I was doing this to get him off my back, not to relieve his guilty conscience.

The very next day, directly afterschool, I got home only to see Jacob Black leaning against a car parked in our driveway.

"No words will be said, I just want my car fixed." I warned him about 5 feet away.

"Said about what?" Jacob asked, genuinely confused or at least a good faker.

"Much better. If I had to hear one more plea on Jared's behalf, I am going to murder somebody." I muttered as I walked inside to retrieve my car keys. I heard Jacob chuckle as I dug through the bowl in an attempt to find my car keys.

Triumphant, I held my car keys up and walked out to throw them to Jacob.

"What happened to it?" Jacob asked, as he unlocked it and opened the hood.

"It just died." I said, simply, demonstrating my lack of knowledge about cars.

Jacob nodded as he poured over the engine.

"You need a new battery but other than that your car is fine." Jacob told me after less than a minute of inspection.

"Well, fix it." I said, gesturing towards the car.

"That'll cost you money." Jacob said, looking at me like I was crazy.

"Hey! I was told this was going to be a free fix." I said, raising my hands in surrender.

"Damn, Jared better have some money for me." Jacob muttered angrily as he started digging through the rest of the engine.

"You've got a really good engine here." Jacob commented, looking up at me.

"Hmm… I wouldn't know." I replied.

"Clearly." Jacob said sarcastically.

"When will you be done?" I asked not patiently.

"I can bring a new battery by here tomorrow after school and install it then. You should be able to drive it on Friday to school." Jacob said.

"Cool. Do you want something to drink or…?" I offered.

"Sure." Jacob shrugged, closing the hood of my car.

"Follow me." I said, waving him inside.

"Lemonade, Kool-Aid, water?" I offered.

"Water is fine." Jacob said, looking really awkward in the kitchen.

"Here." I said, handing him the glass.

"Thanks." Jacob said before a picture caught his eye, "Is this you?"

"No." I said, snatching the picture from his hand and blushed slightly.

"It totally is." Jacob laughed. "You have to let me see it again."

"No, I don't. Now drink up. And I'll see you tomorrow." I said, embarrassed.

"Fine, fine." Jacob said, waving his hands in surrender before downing the rest of his drink.

"Thanks." I said, standing at the door.

"It's no problem." Jacob shrugged, before heading back to his car.

The next day after school, Jacob was leaning against my locker when I got out of class.

"What are you doing?" I asked suspiciously.

"I figured this whole process could be sped up if I just give you a ride home instead of waiting for you to stroll up." Jacob replied logically.

"Makes sense." I nodded, grabbing my Geography book and following him to his car. Jared had glared at Jacob when he'd seen me following Jacob to his car. Just in spite of him, I'd looped my arm through Jacob's. Jacob's car had looked nice from the outside but I quickly learned that it was a piece of crap on the inside but it ran and got me home a lot faster than walking so I wasn't about to complain.

I brought out a lawn chair and watched as Jacob fixed my car. We talked and laughed, I was pleased to find out that I actually liked Jacob significantly more than I did Paul. Jacob was one of Jared's friends who I approved of.

Jacob checked the car and sure enough it turned on. I was beyond thankful and wrapped Jacob into a tight hug as I thanked him profusely.

"I'll pay for the battery." I said, grabbing my wallet.

"No. Someone already took care of that for you. Don't worry." Jacob shook his head.

"If Jared paid you, give his money back and take mine. I don't want him to think I'm indebted to him in anyway. How much do I owe you?" I asked, pulling out my money.

"Kim, I don't think this is a very good idea." Jacob replied hesitantly.

"Jacob, please?" I begged, pulling out the puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine. It's $40 bucks." Jacob said, holding out his hand. I slapped two $20's into his hand.

"Thank you again." I said, hugging him again.

"No problem." Jacob smiled. "Call me if you ever have car trouble again, okay?"

"Sure. Thanks." I smiled, waving him off.


	8. We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together

8. We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together

Can Jared ever stop being such a douche before he looses his imprint?

* * *

I'd always had a soft spot for Jared and he'd used that to convince me to let him have a do-over date. This one was ruined as well. When I went home angry over our third date. I resolved to end things with Jared as much as it hurt me to even think of it.

"Kim!" Jared called chasing me across the parking lot of school.

"Hi." I muttered softly.

"What's up?" He asked as he walked next to me pacing his long legs.

"I've been thinking." I started slowly mostly mumbling to the ground.

"About what?" Jared asked sounding genuinely interested.

"That we should stop. Stop whatever this is right now because it's obviously not working." I said softly.

"What? Kim... no. You don't understand." Jared said after a couple beats of silence.

"What don't I understand? Please fill me in Jared. What else don't I understand?" I asked angrily.

Jared looked at me, opened his mouth to speak, and then shut it again quickly.

"You know what? I don't even want to know. Because the last time you told me the truth. My whole world went upside down. Lie. Lie to me or don't tell me because I don't want to know." I demanded. This time he looked torn. I stormed away towards my locker angrily. After retrieving my stuff for the day, I slammed it shut only to find Paul standing behind it. I squealed and jumped a little in fright but quickly composed myself and tried to walk away. Unfortunately Paul was a freaking giant even before he phased so he could easily keep up with me.

"What did you do to Jared?" Paul asked angrily. I knew they had been friends before phasing but phasing had made them closer in a way I guess.

"I told him the truth." I retorted, attempting to use my lanky legs to walk faster than Paul.

"What truth?" Paul asked frustrated.

"That we don't work. That he has completely screwed up my life since he has entered it. That whatever we were trying to be was failing epically pretty much because of him." I ranted.

"Shit... Kim. Why would you do that?" Paul swore.

"Why would I do what? Tell him the truth?" I asked confused, stopping in my tracks.

"Exactly!" Paul exclaimed, "He knows that he was screwing up and was beating himself up for it. Now that you've told him it's going to be so much worse."

"Whatever Paul. This little guilt trip is not working. Go do something not involving me." I said rolling my eyes as we approached my first class of English.

"You're going to forgive him though right?" Paul asked stopping in front of my first block class.

"Over my dead body." I muttered and ducked into the classroom.

"You can't mean that. Kim, you can't mean that." Paul repeated stupidly, following me into the classroom even though he didn't have class in here.

"Mean what?" I asked innocently.

"You don't mean that you don't plan on forgiving him right?" Paul asked frantically.

"I meant that." I assured him.

"Shit. You've just made my life living hell." Paul swore.

"Paul! Stay away from her!" My older brother yelled from the doorway as he shook angrily. In fact he kind of looked like Jared and Paul when they get mad.

Alarmed I turned to Paul. It was almost like he could read the question on my face because he shook his head, signaling no. I breathed out a sigh of relief because I knew my older brother wouldn't be coming one of them.

Paul walked away from me quickly though because before the transformation into a wolf he and my brother had been close. Like best friends. Now my brother hated him because Paul wouldn't tell him what was going on and there was no way that he bought the 'growth spurt' excuse. It caused a lot of tension at home when I started hanging out with them. And I felt like a stranger around my brother, who I'd once been sort of close with. I knew the one thing that he thought he wanted to know- I didn't know how to be around him anymore.

I could see that Jonathan was watching Paul walk away angrily.

"What are you doing?" he asked turning to me angrily.

"Nothing." I defended myself, "I was trying to walk away."

"By walking into an empty classroom? Real smart Kim." Jonathan retorted sarcastically before walking away angrily. I was angry at him for his sarcastic remark but I ate my anger because he had more reasons to be mad at me.

I sat down angrily and to wait for class to begin but a quick glance at my watch told me I was twenty minutes early for class. I decided to go fill up my water bottle just as a way to kill time but it was already full so I drank it on my way to the water fountain. As I was filling up my water bottle I felt the urge to talk to someone, anybody but the guys they were all radiating judgment these days. Emily was my only option but somehow I knew Jared was there. I walked quickly walked back to class and pulled out my phone.


	9. Venting To Emily

10. Venting to Emily

* * *

"Come on Emily. Please pick up. Please pick up." I chanted, silently praying that she picked up and not Sam or Jared.

"Hello?" a deep voice asked, not Emily. I sighed defeated.

"Hello? Who's there?" Sam asked. Quickly I hung up. Something about my exchanges with Jared and Paul this morning told me that he wouldn't be too happy to hear from me.

I made myself wait a full minute before calling back.

"Emily. Pick up." I chanted again.

"Hello?" Emily asked. I could hear Sam in the background telling her it was some stupid kid prank calling.

"Emily." I sighed.

"He's not here if you want to come over." Emily said knowingly.

"I'll be right over." I said before hanging up the phone grabbing my stuff and shoving it in my locker. I was at Emily's within 5 minutes.

"What's the matter?" Emily asked from the porch as soon as I got out of the car.

"Why did he tell me?" I asked running up the porch to follow her inside, with tears sparking in my eyes.

"Tell you what?" Emily asked as I trailed after her into the kitchen.

"Tell me that he is a wolf." I elaborated.

"What! He hasn't told you?" Emily asked shocked.

"Hasn't told me what?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Emily muttered quickly.

"It's fine. I don't really want to know anyways. The last secret he told me kind of ruined my life." I mumbled sitting down at the bar while Emily went back to mixing whatever she had been before I called.

"How'd did it ruin your life?" Emily asked.

"I don't even know how to be around my own brother anymore because I know the one thing he desperately thinks he wants to know. All my friends. Gone. They all hate me now that I hung out with Paul and Jared a couple times. They even think I'm doing drugs with the guys now. My parents aren't allowing me to be near them. You, they love, so I can be here but they don't trust Paul or Jared. He doesn't even care about me now that I know." I listed.

"He? Jared? Jared doesn't care?" Emily asked incredulously.

"It doesn't seem like it." I muttered. Emily gave me a strange look.

"Emily. Do you know how long I've had a crush on Jared?" I asked her.

"Nope. But from that question I'm going to guess a long time." Emily said honestly.

"Seven years. I've sat near him in everything since we were nine. And then one day he starts noticing me. Totally out of the blue but I was too happy to notice that. That day he started hanging out with me was probably the best day of my life. Or at least I thought so at the time. Then he tells me about all this wolf crap. I freaked. I wanted to be near him but how can I when he is so insanely dangerous? Then I pretended to contemplate him asking me out. I was still scared of him and uncomfortable around him but I was too excited about the opportunity to date him to listen to my rational side. Then I get there and he has ditched me. Our redo date, he ditched. And our final date he ditched. How do you think I feel? The man of my dreams starts paying attention to me, wants to be in my life, let's me into his, and then dating- the one thing I wanted most- comes and he suddenly doesn't care anymore. Doesn't care about us. And certainly doesn't care about me." I rant and by the end of it I'm in full blown hysterics.

"Kim he cares about you more then you know." Emily said wiping her hands off on her apron before walking around to give me a hug.

"Can I go lay down? Just for a bit?" I sniffled tiredly.

"Sure. The couch is free or there is the guest bedroom." Emily offered throwing three trays of roll looking things into the oven.

"I think I'll take the couch." I sniffle hopping down from the stool.

"Suit yourself. How long do you want to sleep?" Emily called after me as I laid down on the couch.

"Just a couple hours but if they get home just wake me up. I want to be gone before they get back." I replied.

"Kim, you don't have to leave. They don't hate you." Emily chastised me.

"Please Em?" I begged pulling a blanket around my shoulders.

"Fine." she conceded.


	10. Emily POV

11. Emily's POV

* * *

"Sam!" I called softly out the window as soon as Kim was fully out. I saw something large and black move out of the corner of my eye in the shadows.

"You and Jared get in here. We need to talk." I ordered him, unhappy with how badly Jared had been treating Kim who I'd babysat when I was younger but she was more like a little sister.

"Is everything okay?" Sam's booming voice asked loudly. I heard Kim groan and shift on the couch.

"Shush. Keep your voice down." I shushed him from the kitchen.

"Is that Kim? Sleeping on our couch?" Sam whispered when he walked into the kitchen followed shortly by Jared who had been hanging his head mournfully until Sam mentioned Kim's name.

"Yes. She came over to talk to me." I explained.

"Then why is she sleeping?" Sam asked.

"Because she started crying. She always gets tired after she cries." I explained. If Leah were here I wouldn't have to explain all this extra stuff.

"Really?" Jared asked. I nodded slowly.

"Why don't you go and put her in the guest room on the bed and then come back and we are talking." I suggested looking at Jared very strictly.

He beamed and then jogged to go carry her into the guest room.

"What are you up to Emily?" Sam asked looking at me suspiciously and lovingly.

"I'm going to give a little lecture that might end in me getting very mad. Then I'm going to fix this for Jared because I know Kim and Jared still has some stuff to learn." I explained.

"What am I doing here then?" Sam asked.

"Can't I use this as an excuse to see my handsome fiancée?" I smiled before curling into his side. Instead of replying he just smiled and brought me closer to kiss the top of my head.

"Besides, this might get ugly. And I might need to you to make him calm down and listen." I elaborated. Sam shot me a worried look but I waved it off when Jared walked back into the room beaming.

"Okay, Jared why the face?" I asked.

"Why what face?" Jared asked still smiling brightly.

"Just answer the question." Sam muttered.

"She wouldn't let go of me when I went to put her down in the guest bedroom. Then she mumbled something so softly I almost missed it. She said my name." Jared said proudly.

"Well I could have told you that she loves you." I said looking at him stupidly.

"She told you that!" Jared asked excitedly.

"Not in those words per se." I said slowly.

"Start your lecture. I know you have one planned." Sam said smiling down at me.

"Jared. What do you think you are doing here? An imprint is supposed to make you both feel whole and loved. Of course she has always loved you but you were too oblivious to notice." I started ranting.

"She always loved me?" Jared interrupted excitedly but Sam quickly shot him a glare.

I nodded before proceeding, "Since you two were nine. Anyways, she said the day that you started wanting to be around her was the best day of her life. All the things she had wanted for so long were finally coming true. Then the thing she wanted the most was to date you and all of the sudden she feels like you don't care about 'us' and certainly not her. Her words not mine."

I looked at Jared who looked like I had just torn his heart out.

"She said something this morning about how her world went upside down the last time I told her the truth. Do you know what she means by that?" Jared asked softly.

"I do. But I know you're not going to like the answer." I said calmly.

"Tell me. Please?" Jared begged. I looked at Sam. He nodded and tightened his grip around my waist so there was no space between the two of us.

"She has had to give up a lot just to be friends with you. Now that her intentions of dating you became clear to everybody else she has had to lose even more. She's lost her brother, her parents, and her friends all for you. And then because of your behavior she feels like she has even lost you." I explained trying to appeal to Jared's rational side.

"I don't know. I don't know how or if I can fix this. Please Emily you've got to help me. You've got to help me fix this." Jared begged after he stopped looking so horrified.

"I'll help you." I nodded before continuing, "This is the one thing she wants but doesn't know yet. Tell her that you imprinted on her. Explain imprinting. She'll be fine with it. Thrilled even. And my other advice is tell her SOON."

"Anything else?" Jared asked and I raises my eyebrows at him.

"Don't you think she's done enough? Do you want her to tutor you in all things Kim?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Could you?" Jared asked oblivious to Sam's clearly sarcastic tone.

"Jared," I sighed, "There are just somethings that you have to learn on your own."

"Emily?" Kim called out sleepily and I could hear her stumble around a little as she walked towards the kitchen. Both boys froze.

"In the kitchen." I called back.


	11. Never Say Never

12. Never Say Never

Excuse the Justin Beiber but I thought it was fitting. :)

* * *

"How did I get to the-" I started, rubbing my eyes sleepily but I looked up to see Sam and Jared standing next to Emily. I heard the door open and Paul's loud voice boom through the house.

"I told you to wake me up before they got home." I yelled at Emily before whirling around to grab my bag and head out the front door as quickly as I possibly could.

"Kim, wait..." Emily called out after me but stopping my departure was a brick wall known as Paul. I ran smack into his hard chest.

"Ooff..." I said as all the wind got knocked out of me as I landed on my butt on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Jared asked me worriedly, crouching beside me. Paul even looked down at me concerned.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude or anything." I muttered quickly before gathering my stuff up and heading for the door again; however, this time I was watching where I was going so I was able to avoid all the hard werewolves in the room.

Before I escaped out the front door, I heard Emily hiss not quietly at Jared to follow me.

I fumbled with my car keys as tears welled in my eyes.

"Kim?" Jared called lovingly.

"Sorry. I meant to be gone before you came back. I'm sorry, I just wanted to talk to Emily." I apologized and hastily wiped away the few fallen tears.

"Please don't apologize. I don't mind." Jared said quickly, taking my hands in his.

"I just..." I tried again but was cut off from apologizing further by Jared's soft lips gently touching my own.

"Sorry." Jared breathed enthusiastically.

"Wh- um..." I stammered out, rendered incapable of coherent thought.

"I'm sorry. I realize I haven't been fair to you but that will change. Just come back inside, we'll have lunch and just give me one last chance. I know I probably don't deserve one but its lunch at Emily's." Jared rushed saying.

I deliberated for a moment before recognizing that I was actually kind of hungry.

"Fine." I agreed and watched Jared's face rise hopefully, "but only because I don't want to go back to school and I want some of Emily's cooking."

"Okay." Jared agreed, the smile on his face faltering a little bit before being plastered on even wider than before.

"I'm just going to throw my bag in my car. I'll be right in." I said as he moved to go back inside.

"Okay." Jared nodded before continuing back inside.

I unlocked the car and threw my bag in the back seat. I thought about just hopping in the open driver's door and driving away as fast as I could. But the kiss had me floored.

Jared Cameron had actually kissed me! I had to refrain from doing a happy dance and squealing with joy.

Slowly I walked back inside and tried to compose myself but found it useless since Emily would probably see right through it.

"So... I hear you're joining us for lunch." Emily said from inside the screen door smiling.

"You know I can't resist your cooking." I grinned back.

"He kissed you, didn't he?" Emily asked knowingly.

I just grinned wider in response. She smiled back to me before bringing me back to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry about earlier Kim. I didn't mean to make you fall." Paul apologized once we were back in the kitchen.

"It's okay. It was my fault anyways." I shrugged it off.

"Okay. Cool." Paul said awkwardly. I had a feeling Jared had put him up to this for I knew Paul doesn't normally act this way or much less apologize.

"What can I do to help?" I asked Emily.

"Nothing. Everything is pretty much done." Emily said before picking up stuff and moving it to the table.

"Sam will you bring in an extra chair?" Emily called as I followed shortly behind her with more food.

"Sure. We will be right out." Sam replied and I heard hushed talking.

"We'd better start now. If we wait until afterwards there won't be any food left." Emily said, sitting down and motioning for me to follow.

"I don't know Em. It just doesn't feel right." I said hesitantly.

"Go ahead and start without us." Sam called.

"See. They are totally fine with it. And if you want any lunch at least serve yourself now." Emily smiled after offering me the plate of quesadillas again.

Hesitantly I took a couple from the plate, satisfied she put the plate back on the table before passing me the next thing.

She'd made every type of Mexican food available. From tacos to quesadillas. She even had all the fixings for taco salads and chips with dip.

I took a bite of the dip and it was amazing.

"Why haven't I had this before?" I exclaimed just as all the guys came back into the room.

"Probably because all the guys eat it before anyone else can get to it." Emily joked.

"No way. You made dip." Paul shouted before shoving Jared and San out of the way as he lunged for the bowl I was taking a second bite out of.

"Paul. Chill out." Sam said, taking his assumed place next to Emily at the table. She gave him a pointed look.

"What? Did I forget something?" Sam asked confused.

"Where is it? I'll get it." I volunteered, wanting to feel useful and Paul was eating all of the dip.

"What was so important that you forgot what I specifically asked you to do?" Emily asked before addressing me, "I think it's in the hall closet but you don't have to get it. Make one of the guys do it. They should have remembered."

"No. Its fine just make sure Paul doesn't eat any of my food before I get back." I said walking off and finding it easy enough.

"Kim, it's not even for you. Just leave it. Paul will make do." Emily called.

"It's fine. I've got it." I called back as I easily lifting the metal folding chair.

"Oh. Opps." Sam said as I walked back into the kitchen with it. Emily gave him another look.

"Thank you Kim. Sorry I forgot Emily." Sam said only keeping eye contact with Emily.

"Here. Let me take that." Jared offered like a true gentleman.

"No. It's fine." I said, before leaning the chair against Paul's back.


	12. Eating is an Act of Communion

12. Eating as an Act of Communion

* * *

" I cant believe you really haven't told her yet." Paul said.

"Shut up Paul." Jared threatened darkly.

"Haven't told who what?" I asked sitting back down.

There was silence as Jared glared viciously at Paul.

"Jared, what don't I know? I'm getting a little tired of people telling me I don't know something." I asked him upset. His mouth was mashed in a line of grim determination.

"Fine. Paul tell me." I demanded.

"It'd be more fun if I showed you." Paul said mischievously then before I or anybody could act he had me out of my chair and outside. Once clear of the house he kissed me as a shaking Jared came running out after us.

I tried to protest by banging my hands against his chest. At one point I even tried screaming but he took that as an invitation to play tongue wars with mine. I froze and tried to make myself puke. I succeeded in doing so right after he pulled away before I could finish Paul pushed me towards Sam who was standing off to the side but still in between Jared and Paul. Jared was shaking incredibly badly, the only other time I'd seen him shake so badly was before he phased while Paul stood there smirking. Sam tried to shield me with his body as Jared exploded out of his skin. Jared charged for Paul who only phased when Jared lunged in the air towards him. It was hard for me to keep track of what happened after that as they moved at the supernatural speed.

"Please don't let him get hurt." I begged Sam without even realizing I'd said it out loud. Sam nodded at me before instructing me to go inside with Emily. Shaken, I walked to where Emily was waiting just inside the door.

"I don't get it Emily." I said as soon as she'd wrapped me into her arms.

"I was going to let him explain but Paul had to be an ass." Emily said as she guided me to the couch.

"You remember the tribal stories, right? And the one about the third wife and imprinting." Emily asked me slowly. I nodded, remembering everything about that night painstakingly well.

"Imprinting is like a bind where a wolf finds his soul mate. He no longer needs anything but her. For her to be happy. In order to do that he'd be a best friend, a brother, a shoulder to cry on, and eventually a lover and husband."

"Yeah but what does that have anything to do with me?" I asked confused.

"I imprinted on you." Jared said appearing in the doorway looking ashamed.

"Oh..." I said in a small voice. "So then why did Paul have to show me?"

"Seeing you with any other man makes me insanely jealous and he figured if he kissed you then you would connect everything." Jared said, clenching his hands into fists in agitation.

I moved swiftly around the couch to him gently put my hands on his face, forcing him to look at me. His shaking stopped as I did so.

"Jared, I love you." I said softly.

"I love you." Jared murmured back before wrapping me up into a kiss.

"See. It worked." Paul told Sam as they walked in together. We broke apart and Jared punched Paul.

"Still so touchy." Paul complained, as he touched his jaw.

"You kissed his imprint against her will. I would have done more to you if it had been Emily but he was more concerned about her." Sam explained.

"I just think people should be thanking me." Paul grumbled before heading back to the food.

"Building a shrine in your name. Putting your name up everywhere." I added along sarcastically.

"Thanks munchkin." Paul said with his mouth full.

"Don't call me that." I threatened him darkly.

"Aww... What's wrong oompaloompa?" Paul teased me.

"I wouldn't. You'd be surprised how much I can torture you with and I'm sure at least Jared would be interested finding out what I've got on you." I repeated, clenching my hand around the fork I was holding. Jared just watched looking a little dazed.

"We can read each other's minds in wolf form. Whatever you think you've got on me, I bet they already know." Paul scoffed at my palpable anger.

"I'm sure I know things they don't. After all I've known you for forever and you were best friends with my older brother." I continued.

"Fine." Paul conceded.

"Now you have to tell me." Jared begged, looking at me excitedly.

"Why?" I asked, picking up a quesadilla and taking a bite.

"Whatever you know must be bad or he wouldn't have backed down. I really want to know." Jared breathed out quickly.

"No fighting at the table." Emily said absentmindedly as she and Sam were totally engaged in their own little world.

"Well I guess I could tell him..." I deliberated enjoying the look of panic that always frozen on Paul's face.

"You wouldn't dare." Paul muttered darkly.

"Think about it Pauly. It wouldn't be my fault. Because of the imprint I would be compelled to tell him. Especially when he asks me." I smiled evilly.

"I hate that damn imprint." Paul said, slamming his fist down on the table making everyone jump.

"Paul! What did I say about not fighting?!" Emily yelled.

"I'm not fighting." Paul said before grabbing some more food and storming out of the house.

"Seriously though. Please tell me. I've been trying to get him to shut up like that for months now. His face was priceless." Jared told me.

"Just remind him of it next time he bugs you. Then if he doesn't stop, tell me." I compromised, not exactly wanting to give up his secrets just yet.

"That'll work for now, I guess." Jared conceded.

"Are you threatening the boys?" Emily asked finally breaking out of her own little bubble with Sam.

"Noo..." I said slowly.

"It's just Paul after all he did make her puke." Jared smiled encouragingly.

"Well. That was just one of my tactics to get him the hell away from me." I replied meekly.

"We just won't tell him that." Jared smiled mischievously.

"It'll knock down his reputation with the ladies for a little bit." Sam laughed.

"And what reputation is that?" Emily asked.

"Obnoxious with anger management issues?" I guessed.

"You'd be surprised how good he is. We would know. It's all he thinks about on patrol." Jared said gesturing between himself and Sam.

"Sad but true." Sam nodded as Jared's hand worked its way underneath the table to gently squeeze my knee. Blushing, I looked up and smiled.


	13. A Nosy Emily

13. A Nosy Emily

* * *

"That's gross. But what was so important that you couldn't remember to bring in the extra chair?" Emily asked.

"Nothing that I can't tell you about later." Sam replied somewhat nervously before shoveling food into his mouth so his foot couldn't fit inside.

"Jared, as the alpha's imprint, don't you have to tell me if I ask?" Emily asked, being nosy like me.

"No." Jared replied slowly.

"Kim. Please ask him?" Emily asked knowing Jared would have to answer.

"Sorry but no. After earlier, I quickly learned the hard way that he'll tell me when he wants to." I replied, not looking up reply before taking another bite.

"See? Look at that trust." Sam said exasperatedly.

"Samuel Uley. You know that I am NOT a patient person. I do however trust you with all my heart, I just want to know now." Emily declared.

I took their distraction to glance over at Jared but found he was looking at me. Blushing, I let my hair fall out from behind my ear to cover my blush.

"Thank you for trusting me." Jared whispered in my ear as his fingers lightly brushed my hair away and behind my ear again.

Blushing furiously, I replied, "That doesn't mean you'll get out of telling me. It just means I won't push you to tell me right now. My patience lasts only slightly longer then Emily's."

Jared laughed before leaning back into his own seat and taking a sip of his water. I relished in the way his laughter made shivers roll down my spine.

"Do you want more?" I asked gesturing to his empty cup as I stood holding my own empty one.

"Sure." Jared smiled before handing me it.

"Anyone else want something while I'm up?" I asked walking backwards towards the kitchen.

"No thanks." Emily said. And Sam shook his head.

After filling up the cups I came back in to find Emily questioning Jared. He shot me a pleading look.

"Emily? What are you doing to Jared?" I asked confused as I sat his glass down in front of him. I went to sit back down but was pulled into his lap by his muscular large arms.

"Testing my theory. I think if I were to ask Jared something that Sam hadn't ordered him not to tell, he'd be compelled to tell me." Emily mused aloud.

"I think that only works with your imprint." I informed Emily.

"Fine. Ask him about the vampires in town." Emily challenged me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Do it." Emily urged.

Sighing, I turned to Jared and asked, "Are there vampires in town?"

"There were but they left. Even while they were here, they couldn't come on the reservation and they don't feed on humans." Jared replied but amended after seeing my shocked face to his original reply.

"What?" I breathed out.

"Emily, what have you done?" Sam moaned.

"I've done nothing." Emily replied innocently.

"They can't get near you." Jared quickly reassured me and then rubbed comforting hands on my arms.

"How many were there?" I asked.

"Seven." Jared replied after a short hesitation.

"Aha! There's my answer. A vampire that you don't know is in town." Emily exclaimed standing up as Sam shot Jared a dirty look.

"Don't blame him. It's my fault. I shouldn't have asked so many questions." I protested.

"It's never your fault." Jared said softly before whispering in my ear, "It's Emily's."

"I can hear you." Sam informed us obnoxiously.

"That's okay." Jared smiled at Sam.

"No. I'm still talking to you." Emily said angrily. "Is that why the three of you have been running ragged?"

"Yes." Sam said softly.

"Wait a minute. She was right. There's some crazy vampire running around?" I asked, interrupting everyone.

"There is a vampire that has been trying to get through our patrol." Jared explained to me, silently begging me with his eyes to remain calm. Then a howl broke through the air and all of our heads snapped towards the door where Paul, the only other wolf, had disappeared. Then the boys were giving Em and I a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out the door, already stripping clothes.


	14. Kim Being Helpful

14. Kim Being Helpful

* * *

"What do you think is happening?" I asked nervously.

"I don't know. Its either the vampire or Paul being stupid. Most likely the second one." Emily shrugged, standing to pick up the empty plates and dirty dishes.

"How long are they usually gone?" I asked picking up the rest and following her into the kitchen.

"I don't know, it varies depending on what happened. If Paul was being stupid, then they should be back shortly. If its the vampire, longer." Emily shrugged as water poured into the sink.

"Aren't you worried?" I asked her as I found myself agitated since Jared had left.

"Sometimes. It's totally normal to feel on edge and nervous while he's gone. I've just gotten used to it so it's not as bad for me anymore. It used to be real bad when he left to go protect the tribe. He was the only one so I was petrified with fear whenever he left." Emily explained.

"I guess that makes sense." I nodded sitting down and fidgeting with my fingers.

I stayed like that for a little longer and watched as Emily cleaned every available item or surface. I guess that was how she coped now by cleaning. Just as I was about to stand up to help when warm hands wrapped around my own to stop my fidgeting.

"There was no need to be nervous." Jared whispered huskily in my ear.

"What happened?" I asked turning so I could face him.

"Embry Call phased." Jared told me softly.

"Really? Then where is he and the other two?" I asked anxiously.

"He's still trying to phase back." Jared explained.

"That means Sam's going to be gone all night." Emily moaned, walking back into the kitchen.

"Not necessarily." Jared replied hopefully.

"Oh yah and how long did it take you to phase back?" Emily asked sarcastically.

"Not all night." Jared retorted.

"What's so special about phasing back that takes awhile?" I asked confused.

"Phasing back gets easier the more you do it but you have to be calm. After the first phase you are anything but calm. Paul was livid, he stayed wolf for over a day. I was just pissed off but eventually managed it. For Sam it took awhile because he had no one to help him, he didn't know what triggers what. Embry never had much of a temper so he should phase back shortly but he's too freaked out." Jared answered my question.

"Why aren't you helping them then?" I asked.

"Sam sent me back here to check on the two of you. He told me to tell Emily that the house is spotless it doesn't need to be cleaned anymore. And I just wanted to see you again." Jared smiled at me lovingly.

"He knows cleaning helps me cope." Emily chided.

"What's he so freaked out about?" I asked softly.

"The normal stuff. That he'll scare people and such." Jared replied calmly.

"I got an idea to help. Can we try it?" I asked Jared as I batted my eyelashes up at him.

"What does this plan entail?" Jared asked warily.

"Me talking to Embry while he is phased BUT no one else can be phased in. I need you to tell them." I vaguely explained.

"I can't guarantee I won't be close by." Jared replied hesitantly.

"That's okay but no purposeful eavesdropping." I warned.

"Let's go." Jared smiled.

"Em! We'll be right back!" I called as Jared pulled me out the door.

"Wait here." Jared instructed me after we had a little way out into the woods by the house.

"Okay." I agreed.

I saw Jared disappear behind a tree and then a huge chocolate wolf appear. The wolf let out a short bark-like sound that made three other wolves appear almost instantaneously. I could tell the giant black one was Sam and the grey one was Paul but I didn't recognize the third dirty brown wolf and assumed it to be Embry.

"Jared." I said calmly as he looked at me worriedly. Jared nodded his big wolf head slowly before he and the other two disappeared.

"Hey Embry." I said softly, sitting down on the forest floor. I saw the wolf do the same but as far away as it could get from me in the small clearing.

"Jared tells me that you're pretty freaked out. I think I would be too if I turned into a giant wolf, no offense of course." I started slowly. Embry moved his broad shoulders up and down slowly that I interpreted as a shrug.

"I just wanted to know why you are so freaked out so I tried putting myself in your shoes. Is it because your mom doesn't know about this? Or because Jake and Quil don't know and you aren't allowed to explain to them?" I asked knowingly.

All I got was a nod of the head.

"You know I'm right here if you want to talk about it, right?" I asked.

Again all I got was a nod.

"I have an idea that will help you phase back. Because you're so worried about everyone else, just try something for me okay?" I asked.

This time the nod looked hopeful.

"Think about all the things that make you human. Like your mom. Jake. Quil. I don't know just try it." I prodded him, feeling only slightly insane sitting in the woods talking to a wolf. The wild stood and started trembling before taking off.

I stood there got a split second confused.

"Jared? Did I do something wrong?" I called knowing he would hear.

A mere ten seconds later Jared emerged and swept me up into his arms.

"Nope. You did everything right. Perfect." Jared said exuberantly.

"Then why did he run off?" I asked confused, enjoying my spot in his arms.

"When we phase our clothes are shredded. When I phased back in to tell him your plan, I also told him where we keep some of our spare clothes hidden. That's probably where he ran off to." Jared explained softly setting me down but keeping arms around me.

"Dude congrats. You officially phased back faster than any of us did our first time." Jared smiled as an ashamed looking Embry stepped out of the shadows.

"It's because of Kim." Embry said ducking his head shyly.

"Hi Embry." I said softly.

"Let's go get some food." Jared offered.

"Jared, we just ate!" I exclaimed.

"Yah but Em's making muffins." Jared countered.

"It's your job to save me and Embry some when we come inside. I promised I'd talk to him." I told Jared slowly unwinding myself from Jared no matter how much I wanted to stay with him.

"Okay but don't be long." Jared said shooting Embry a glare.

"Thanks for that but I'll be okay." Embry said softly.

"I promised I'd talk to you if you phased back so here I am." I said opening my arms.

"Well you were right about everything you said. Mom is going to freak out because I missed school without a good explanation. Jake and Quil are going to be super mad at me for being a traitor and joining Sam. But even more then that I don't think the pack likes me." Embry said.

"What? Why do you think that?" I asked shocked.

"I never really cared about who my father was and never pressed Mom about it. But now that I've phased, it means that my father was Quileute. But everyone whose family has the werewolf gene was married when Mom got pregnant with me. That means either Billy, Harry, or Sam's dad cheated on their wives with Mom. They are all hoping it's Sam's dad, he wasn't much a father anyway. So me phasing, means somebody just got a half-brother." Embry explained, sullenly.

"I'm sure they don't hate you. They are just confused. And if anybody gives you a hard time, you come to me and I'll put them in their place." I said, trying to sound more confident than I felt. He just kind of dumped that on me. I told him, I'd be there and I meant it but I hadn't expected that drama.

"I doubt that you could scare a werewolf." Embry scoffed.

"You'd be surprised." I said as we walked back to the house.

"Kim, you are pretty much the size of my pinkie. You couldn't hurt anyone if you tried." Embry laughed.

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm." I said.

"Whatever shrimp." Embry said, playfully shoving me.

"Oi! Don't push me!" I said, slapping him.

"Whatever." Embry rolled his eyes and held open the door for me.

"Jared, did you save me a muffin?" I sang, walking towards the kitchen.

"Yes." Jared replied, holding one above his shoulder as I walked in.

"Thank you." I sand, taking a bite of the blueberry muffin.

"Yum." I complimented Em. The boys, including Embry, had all managed to stuff their faces with easily 5 muffins in the time frame, I'd been inside.

"Thanks darling." Emily said, plopping herself down on Sam's lap.

"Shoot. School's out." I said, looking down at my watch.

"Thanks for the food and everything." I said, standing as I smiled gratefully at her.

"Do you need a ride home?" Jared offered. I gave him a look before kissing his cheek and walking towards the door.

"Wait," Jared called after me and stopping me on the porch. He took my hands in his and said, "Does this mean you're no longer mad at me? That I can take you out and kiss you whenever I want to?"

"Maybe." I said, looping my fingers through his belt loops.

"Good." Jared replied, kissing me quickly. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yup." I said, popping my p.

"Okay." Jared said, hugging me to him and kissing me one last time before letting me go to the car.


End file.
